


After the Fall

by COSMICraven117



Series: Crows, Ravens & Alternative Realities [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Raven Curator, Warlock OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICraven117/pseuds/COSMICraven117
Summary: *UPDATE* Multiple chapters are being reworked and a longer prologue is currently a WIPRaven Curator just barely survived the Red Legion's attack on the Last City. Follow her journey that leads to hope, her powers, and her lost lover. The story reflects on her past experiences during the events of Destiny to Rise of Iron, as well as her former life before her guardianship. See the events of Destiny 2 unfold from her perspective.





	1. Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated to add a flashback scene as will the other chapters. I want to thank my friend Nightstalker-Kali via tumblr for sticking with me for all these years. Also shout out to her for the beginning flashback. We have role played our characters in the past and some particular scenes are in the story now. ^_^ Please enjoy!

_..._

_“Sneak attack!!”_

_ Deep within the Training Halls of the Reef, Raven landed on Kali’s back, pushing her into the crate in front of them. Kali’s instincts kicked in and she swept her arm back, elbowing Raven in the stomach. Kali crouched and swept her leg under Raven’s knocking her to the ground. Placing a leg on either arm Kali was on her hands and knees over Raven. She formed her right hand into the shape of a gun and pointed it at Raven’s head.  _

_ “Dead.” Kali removed herself and helped Raven up. “Yelling ‘sneak attack’ is not the best way to start a sneak attack. Next time, when the adrenaline rush kicks in, calm yourself. Don’t let it take over. Adrenaline can cause you to be reckless and that can get you killed.”  _

_Kali helped Raven dust herself off and smiled. She was young and burned with the warrior spirit. She just needed… refinement. Kali glanced over her shoulder as the Prince stomped toward them, clearly angered but such a childish display by Raven._

_“But don’t worry,” Kali whispered. “You did good otherwise. You managed to shove me into the crate there. But prepare yourself, he’s gonna be rude about what he saw.”_

_When the Prince reached them, Kali grinned like she hadn’t said anything against him. The Prince bared his teeth at Raven and his brows knotted. She was not frightened by Uldren in the slightest but she dreaded the words that would leave his lips._

_“What the hell was that?! You think this is a game?”_

_Raven lowered her head, yes he was being rude about it. However she stood her ground against the Prince._

_“I’m sorry, I got excited and went for it. I recognize it as a mistake and I’ll do better next time.”_

_The Prince let out an aggravated grunt and pointed an accusing fingered at her._

_“You better. Again, if this was a real, you’d be dead. Unbelievable. How are you the sister of Selena? She is my best spy. You? You are a joke.”_

_... _

  
A broken body laid curled in a ditch of rumble as the chaos took place above the city. The Cabal had taken the Last City. The Traveler was embraced in a foreign object similar to a trap. Patrols took place in the air as larger carriers blocked the view of the stormy skies. Rubble shifted as an awoken woman awoke with a start and met pain thumping against her head and behind her eyes. Her body rattled with each shaky breath, which she thought would be her last. Yet, she wasn’t dead. She survived the fall somehow, how high was it? She attempted to lift her head and was surprised to see destruction in front of her very eyes. Her helmet visor had shattered and the glass was scattered on the ground and in her helmet. 

With trembling hands, she pushed the helmet up and tossed it to the side. The bird head shaped helmet clanked in the dust, broken and useless. A hollow version of its former glory just like her warlock robes. Torn and stained with her blood. Although she couldn’t see it, she felt wetness trickle down her face. Her cheeks bled from the glass shards that danced down her face. Dull teal eyes peered over the landscape shrouded in jagged shapes, fire, and ash. It was awfully silent, no roars of the Cabal, no gunfire, not even pained screams. Just overwhelming, heavy, and deafening silence.   
  
Her arms and legs buckled weakly as she tried to lift herself up onto her hands and knees. What happened to her strength? The strength beyond her physical bounds, what happened to her light? The absence of her power left her feeling drained and brittle. Slowly, she managed to move her body into a sitting position. It cost her so much energy but she needed to see. She need to see any form of life or motion. Nothing still.  
  
“Far… Farren… Farren? Are you there?” She called out to her ghost with a broken voice.  
  
Her eyes widen, breathing hitched, and tear streaked down her bloody cheeks. The absence of her ghost made her all the more terrified and alone. Then the memory flashed in her mind, that massive Cabal named Ghaul had smacked and kicked her towards the edge of his ship. She desperately held onto Farren’s limp form in her hand but had dropped him after she was unable to stabilize herself after another hit by Ghaul. She remembered the fall. Ships, fire, and the Traveler rushed past her and then everything went black.  
  
She found a shred of metal to lean against, probably a piece of an aircraft. Once she was standing up right she took the opportunity to check over herself. Nothing had pierced her but she could feel something was wrong. Each breath felt agonizingly painful, the result of a few broken ribs most likely. Torn sections of her robes revealed her blue skin which was bruised and cut. Although her body begged to crawl up and rest more she had to leave. The city was no longer safe and it made the wilds beyond the crumbled walls all the more appealing. She looked down again and realized her left arm was no longer illuminated by her bond. With no light, her symbol of wisdom and strength was gone. Another anchor of comfort stripped of her.  
  
The first few steps were the most difficult, her body swayed dangerously and threatened to send her back into the rubble and ash. Her hands weakly grasped fallen walls, vehicles, structures, and the bodies of other Guardians. Her hands kept her walking despite her aching desire to grieve the fallen Guardians and civilians. Her eyes scanned the ground instinctually to find a weapon only to find crushed hand canons, busted machine guns, and shattered swords. She yelped in pain as she reached for a broken sword, although most of the length was in pieces the hilt still had enough to defend herself. The might sword was reduced to a broken dagger. As she straightened her breathing became raspy gasps. Whatever injury she acquired had grown into a large problem.

Where would she go? With no ship and sparrow, she would have to limp her way to safety. The Plaguelands? Plenty of her backup supplies are there but it was too far. Cosmodrome? Too bare. Felwinter’s Peak? She wouldn’t survive the climb and the cold. All that remained was the European Dead Zone. No one had ever gone there, only Tower outcasts and explorers. But it was her only chance of getting help, surely other refugees went there. Suddenly she heard the familiar buzzing sound of a ghost. Could it be? She followed the source of the sound, sure enough there was a ghost floating among the rubble. 

“A-awful. Just awful. Who could do something like this.” It spoke with a jagged and cracked voice. Perhaps something internal was compromised and affected the ghost’s voice.  


“So many lives lost. Maybe… she is too. Oh! but I must find her. My guardian, where are you?” It continued.  
  
She stumbled over a concrete slab and splashed into puddle which alerted the ghost. Concern took over it and the ghost floated toward her. It squeaked in relief and nuzzled into her neck.

“Oh it’s you! My guardian! I thought I lost you!”   
  
“F-Farren…” She whispered weakly but was just as happy to see her ghost again. Immediately Farren healed her the best he could. She took her first deep breath, the pain was gone but she was still weak. The stripping of her light must have done that. Farren floated about her in worry, occasionally looking around to make sure they were safe.  
  
“Farren, we must leave. N-not… safe here.” She struggled to say.  
  
“I know but where? I’ve listened to an emergency transmission from Commander Zavala. He… urges all guardians to evacuate the planet. But we have no ship!” Farren shook himself in defeat.  
  
“We’re going to the EDZ, Farren. There’s gotta be refugees going there.”

Farren squinted his eye in puzzlement, yes that could be a good immediate plan. Hunter scouts have gone to the European Dead Zone before, there could be valuable supplies and resources hidden in those those forests.

“But you must be careful. I can heal you but I can’t revive you. Meaning, you can die. Truly die, and… you can’t come back.” Farren whispered with grave sadness. 

“I’ll be careful Farren. Hey, we’re a team ok?” Her finger nudged the bottom of her ghost, as if lifting his head up to her. Farren nodded and rubbed himself against her cheek whited earned him a tired yet joyful giggle from his guardian.

Together they set out, sticking to the narrow and dark alley ways to stay clear of Cabal search lights. Farren vanished for safety yet she could still hear his voice. As she stumbled towards the eastern wall she finally heard, growls and roars. She crawled under a crashed falcon ship and looked into the smoke, Cabal. The wall was not too far away but about four fire teams of Cabal were on a patrol. There was no chance of fighting them but patience was on her side. She had to wait it out as agonizing as it was to lay on her belly and watch the heavy feet march down the street. The smoke and fire was also on her side, giving her enough cover to vanish out of sight. Her window of opportunity came and time was of the essence. She trotted between buildings, ignoring the heavy weakness, and continued to the wall.  She had intended to stop and rest but she continued with gritted teeth. 

“We did it! We’re safe- whoa it’s okay! We’re clear, where are you going?” Farren asked urgently. 

Adrenaline fueled and pushed her into a light and struggling jog. She had no idea how long she ran but she was relieved to have made it to the tree line of the forest. She continued to stumble further and eventually stopped, huddled against a tree. Her breathing was erratic, harsh, and she wheezed desperately to catch a breath. Finally, finally… Safe… Safer… 

“Are you alright?” Farren asked after he materialized in front of her. His guardian nodded though her mind was somewhere else. She recalled the Shard. Yes, the Shard. The Shard that was documented to be in the European Dead Zone. The Shard the Speaker rambled about. The Shard of the Traveler. Perhaps she could reclaim some power and strength. Hope filled her chest and for the briefest moment, she weakly smiled.

“What are you up to? I know you’re thinking about something.” Farren nudged her.  


“We are going to get our light back.” She spoke with such determination and began her weak and struggling march into the forest with Farren floating close by.


	2. Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is updated as well! Another flashback scene thanks to Nightstalker-Kali. <3

_ … _

_ “Prince Uldren,” Kali announced loud enough to alert Raven of his approach. _

_Kali waited patiently for the Prince to say something, the tips of her fingers itching for a fight. Raven had finally broken the wall that made her hesitate, and Kali wanted to see just how far she could push her friend. Wanted to see just how much it took before Kali could stop holding back, use the training that took years of learning. She was more than ready to get back in the fight, but Uldren had made himself known in their presence so she held herself in check._

_“Should Raven and I keep sparring,” she asked. “Or did you have something else in mind for today?”_

_The Prince closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back, he took long strides to the window and stared out into the void of the Reef._

_“Kali, you are to return to your post immediately. You’ve done a fine job assisting me with Raven’s training but it is time for you to get back out into the field.”_

_Raven quickly turned to Kali, the sudden departure of her friend pained her. Kali had taught her much but not everything and the timing of it all was a shock. Raven noticed how Prince Uldren sounded. His words were not harsh or stern rather they were sincere and calm. Raven saw the reflection of his face in the window’s glass. His expression was strangely calm, no lines formed on his face and some of his slicked back hair to the side fell across his closed eyes. When his eyes opened and he turned to them, Raven saw his expression change to a sorrowful frown._

_“The reason why you are leaving so soon is that I need all the eyes and ears I can afford, now that Petra is gone. Say your farewells, Kali for you leave now.”_

_The Prince took his leave but stopped to place a hand on Raven’s shoulder. The sudden gesture caused Raven to look up at him straight in the eyes. Normally no one other than Kali dared to look him dead in the eyes but Raven didn’t care. She was ready for an order, a criticism, or whatever was going to leave his lips._

_“I have yet to put my full confidence in you. Probably won’t fare well on a battlefield just yet, but you are progressing quickly. You are doing very well, Raven.”_

_The way her name rolled off his tongue surprised Raven, it was pleasant and genuine. Raven didn’t realize that a smile formed on her face as she looked into his golden eyes. Finally, something close to approval. Uldren however, did not smile back but his gentle gaze was all Raven needed to feel like she satisfied him. Made him feel proud of her._

_“Thank you, Prince Uldren.”_

_She added a quick bow of her head before he left the training hall without another word. After he disappeared around the corner, Raven turned back to Kali._

_“So this is it? I never envisioned this would be the way we depart one another.”_

_“I’m going back?” She whispered more to herself._

_Kali was indeed happy to be leaving, happy to be going back to where she was needed most. She loved Raven dearly, they’d grown close over their short time together, but she couldn’t deny that she felt her blood racing through her in anticipation._

_“Yeah I suppose this is how I leave you.” Kali smiled slightly. “I honestly thought the Prince would keep me here for so much longer.”_

_There was a small moment of silence before Kali continued._

_“I’m going to miss you.” she said softly. “There are very few people here in the Reef I can call friends now that Petra is gone. I’m glad you’re one of them. Training you under the Prince’s eye was definitely not what I wanted to do when I first came back. But now, I wouldn’t change it for anything.”_

_Kali offered her hand to Raven, as a farewell._

_“Oh what the hell come here!” Kali pulled Raven to her in a hug laughing lightly. “Don’t let Uldren bring you down okay? His bark is much worse than his bite.”_

_Kali let her friend go and started walking out to the docks, to her awaiting journey._

_“Come on,” she called over her shoulder. “I’ll show you my ship before I leave!”_

_Raven nodded with a grin and lightly jogged to her side. It was a good thing that Kali offered to show her ship. Raven couldn’t stand the thought of standing there alone, thinking of the short yet good time they had. The walk to the hangar was surprising quick no matter how slowly they walked to delay Kali’s inevitable departure._

_When Kali grabbed Raven’s shoulder and pointed out her ship, Raven noticed the Prince standing next to it. He was probably waiting to say a few last words to Kali before she left. It wasn’t long before Uldren’s eyes were on her. In that moment Raven didn’t care about him being there, all she wanted was to see her friend off. However, Uldren’s gaze was almost sympathetic and concerned with the sight before him._

_“You keep in touch with me, alright? Fill me in on the exciting things from your journey!” Raven begged with hopefully eyes._

_“I’ll try,” Kali grinned. “But I can’t make any promises. I’ll probably be on the run!”_

_Kali winked at her friend then hugged her one last time._

_“Don’t say goodbye okay? I don’t like goodbyes, they’re too final. I’ll see you again okay, Feathers? Couple of months and I’ll have the Fallen running for their Ketches and I’ll be back here. Maybe when I get back you’ll finally be able to beat me!”_

_Kali grinned, then walked towards her ship. Raven folder her arms and merely chuckled to herself._

_“Alright Uldren, I’m off,” Kali announced while climbing in. “You better take care of her. She’s my friend and I don’t want to see her get hurt. Well? Any last words of wisdom before I go?”_

_The Prince nodded and stood closer to Kali. He grabbed his tablet off the tool box and after a few taps the tablet’s screen filled with text and an image of a man. A human with brown hair and eyes, a scruffy face, and a wicked smirk._

_“This here is Andal Brask, the Hunter Vanguard of the Tower. I’ve been in contact with him for some time and there’s been helpful intel exchanged. Could be a person of interest for you. Good luck.”_

_Prince Uldren ended with a small pat on her shoulder after Kali thanked him. He took a few steps back to stand beside Raven and watched Kali enter the ship’s chair._

_As she slowly pulled out of the hanger, she looked on at her home. She saw her fellow Awoken moving about the docks, saw the door that led into the quarters. She waved and grinned down at Raven and Uldren._

_She turned her ship and pulled out of the docks, looking over her shoulder one last time at the emblem of the Queen’s Reef._

_“Goodbye…” she whispered and her ship blasted off towards The Earth._

_ … _

Her scoffed boots lazily kicked aside rocks and fallen branches. Her strides were off rhythm, weak, and slow. She had wandered deep into the forest for nearly 2 hours and she smacked her lips in thirst. Her blood had dried on her skin and felt irritatingly sticky but she resisted the urge to scratch, knowing she’d only reopen her wounds. She took occasional breaks, pressed against a tree and would contemplate resting. _No, I’ll walk more. Maybe another hour… Maybe another thirty minutes… maybe…_ Truthfully she had no sense of time, she was running for what felt like an eternity into darkness. The firestorm that swept the city lit most of the darkness. Now so far away, she depended on the stars and moon for light but also for comfort. As much as she wanted to continue her trek, her body began to shut down and call her to rest. _Ok, just for a few minutes…_

“Farren, I’m going to rest for a little while. Wake me up if something happens.” Her ghost reappeared and nodded.

“Rest for as long as you need.” Farren whispered.

She slid down the trunk of a tree and curled up in ball. She had little care how her body lay, sleep had beckoned to her. Her last thought was to give in to sleep for as long as possible, if she slept for hours or days it didn’t matter. She needed enough of her strength to continue. Teal eyes fluttered closed and her breathing calmed. Farren floated around the tree and his guardian, patrolling and keeping watch on the darkness beyond.

The dark night continued, as the warlock slept something small swiftly landed in the tree above her. A flash of light reflected off metal feathers and a pair of red eyes peered down. A crow. A little agent of the missing Reef Prince. Farren was struggling with his tired patrolling and had return to his guardian’s side but something caught his eye. The crow flicked its wings and pattered about the branch curiously.

“A crow? what are you doing here?” Farren asked but was ignored.

Silently, it fluttered down a few more branches to get a better look at the sleeping form. The crow tilted its head and cawed in recognition, in excitement, and in relief. It fluttered down to the ground and pecked at her arm, seemingly in haste.

“Hey! Do not touch my guardian!” Farren nudged the crow and it looked at him with bright red eyes.

“Your guardian is Mother! I know her! Yes, yes all of us know her. Sweet kind Mother of the Reef!” The crow squawked.

Farren paused, this crow was referring to his guardian’s past. The Reef, yes it was her former home. This crow could be useful, get them help. Before Farren could ask more questions, the crow was pecking at her arm again.

“Mother. Mother, awake! Mother! Master has been searching for you!”  
  
The crow was met with silence. Determined, it pulled at her glove and shook it, desperate to awake her.  
  
“Master will be pleased- yes! Yes! Master will be very pleased to see you! Come, Mother I shall take you to Master!”  
  
Nothing. Farren floated forward with interest. “Master? You mean the Prince of the Reef? Is he your master?”  
  
The crow nodded and hopped up and down, eager to get moving. When Farren brought up her lightless state the crow scanned her.

“Oh Mother, lightless you are. Stay here, yes? I will bring friends. Yes yes! Friends will help carry you. Rest, I shall return soon.”  
  
Swiftly, the crow took flight and vanished into the night before Farren could say anything else. Metal wings quickly flapped and the crow worriedly rambled to itself all the way back to his master. Farren sat atop his guardian’s hand sadly nuzzled closer.

“Help is coming, don’t you worry.” Farren whispered.

Meanwhile the crow was frantically zipping through trees, across nooks of green, and mountain walls with doors that lead to deep caves.

“Must be swift! Master will not be happy, Mother hurt and lightless.”

The crow approached the opening of a massive cave and soared down the cavern halls. Holes from above allowed the light of the moon to bleed inside. Soon, artificial light bounced of the walls, the sounds of activity became louder. The crow finally flew into the base of operations. Long tapered yellow banners stretched down the walls. House of Kings. Strong. United. Steadfast.

Fallen of all kinds were gathered around, moving crates, and sparring. Some of the members were loading up weapons and patrolling the other caves. Towards the top of operations was a make-shift platform, made up of scrap metal. Tables with sprawled maps and holograms took up most of the area up here. The crow landed on the desk and pattered closer to the edge of the table where his master was, lost in work.

“Master, I bring news. News you will be pleased with, yes.” The crow said quietly with a respectful bow.  
  
Golden eyes turned to the crow and the master’s head tilted in interest, mirroring a bird. The Prince stood up right and offered his arm, allowing his crow to perch upon it.  
  
“Oh? Do tell.” He stroked the chest feathers of the crow.  
  
“Mother was seen! I saw her! Injured, lightness, unconscious. She was nearing the river but had fallen asleep. She does still have her ghost.”  
  
Prince Uldren went silent. He was well aware of the title his crows gave his lover all those years ago before her guardianship. He did feel more at ease, his lover did indeed survive the attack of the Last City. He had followed the reports of the Cabal attack from his Fallen and crows, before he could act the Cabal had already destroyed most of the city. The news of his guardian took the Prince’s breath away. He felt more at ease, his lover did indeed survive the attack of the Last City.  
  
“Good, good. Come, let’s bring her home.” Uldren strode down the steps with the crow on his shoulder and pointed to a few Vandals.  
  
“Prepare a Skiff, we have a rescue mission.” He ordered as a fallen Baron approached.  
  
“Rescue mission, my Kell? Now? Our strategy was to wait until morning. The Cabal will see us coming.” The Fallen captain hissed in worry.

His name was Rasik the Swift. A captain under their previous Kell who was careless, abusive to his clan, and drove the house to do things for his own pleasure than the survival of the House of Kings. When Prince Uldren took power, Rasik was quick to follow the Awoken. The Prince spoke of alliances, change, and the Traveler. The belief in diplomacies, arrangements, and trade. Uldren promised access to the Traveler. But the Red Legion are strong, if the Kings want any chance of sharing the Traveler with the guardians, they would need to join forces. 

“Rasik, our plans are in place. This rescue is for someone in desperate need. She is the one I’ve been searching for.” The Prince’s voice held a certain softness than usual.  
  
“Ah, your mate yes?” Rasik growled a chuckle, knowing the full truth of his Kell’s feelings. The laughed made Uldren turn away dismissively.

“Do not worry yourself, my Kell. We Eliksni are well aware of affection, care for others, and love. It is wise to embrace it, for it is a strength.”

Rasik thumped his chest with his clawed arm and was alerted by the Vandals, Uldren’s ship was ready. With a hand on Rasik’s arm, Uldren nodded in understanding. 

“Thank you, Rasik.”

“You are welcome, Uldren, my Kell.”

The four marched to the lower caves where the Skiffs were docked. After they were secured in one, the Skiff roared to life. With the direction from Dregs, the Skiff gently floated down dug out tunnels they made that lead to the surface. Soon they blasted across the night sky.


	3. Flightless in Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Nightstalker-Kali for working with me for the flashback. <3 And a warm welcome to my other guardian OC, Alastor Wendell who has a brief appearance in this chapter.

_ … _

_ “My Queen.” a guard said coming into the Awoken throne room. “The Hunter Vanguard Andal Brask wishes to speak to you. Should I let him in?” _

_ Mara Sov, after a moment nodded her head to the guard. A few seconds later, the Hunter walked into the throne room. The hood of his cloak obscured most of his face, all but his mouth which was a thin hard line. In his arms a large bundle was wrapped and covered in a thick black blanket.  _

_ “Queen Mara Sov.” his deep voice said. “It is an honor to meet you. And to finally meet you as well Prince Uldren. But I’m not here to share pleasantries with you. I come with news. News and closure.”  _

_ He took a deep breath before continuing. _

_ “Over the past five months, one of your guards Kali Alvar has been working with one of my Hunters, Cayde-6 and I. Two months ago we left for the Moon. We were searching for the Fallen mercenary Taniks the Scarred. Three days ago, we found him.” _

_ Andal knelt and gently laid his bundle on the floor, a few feet in front of Mara’s throne. He slowly and carefully moved the blanket to reveal the dead body of Kali Alvar. She looked peaceful, serene almost. Her clothes were the same as when she left, a traditional Royal Awoken Guard uniform. The only difference was that now there was a deep stab wound in her stomach. _

_ “She died saving Cayde-6 and I from Taniks,” he said softly, laying his hand gently on Kali’s pale blue one, then he stood. “We didn’t killed Taniks. I was barely able to get her body out with us. The is my news your majesty. Hopefully what I give you next will bring you closure unlike it did for me.” _

_ He held out three small audio chips then gave the small devices to Uldren as the awoken stepped forward to take them. _

_ “These are all from Kali. She made them one week ago. One is for you, your majesty, and one is for you Uldren. I have a fourth in my ship for Petra Venj. The other one is for someone Kali called one of her closest friends, and that she said should be amongst your guards by now your majesty. Her name is Raven Curator.” _

_ “I’ll also take that. I’ll be the one to give it to her.” _

_ Uldren opened his hand to Andal as he finished his sentence. When the chip was placed in his palm Uldren looked at it with grief before his hands gently closed around it. The Prince looked over to his sister as she stood up from her throne, her eyes never left Kali’s body. The Queen spoke in her elegant voice. _

_ “Will you join us tonight, Andal? Kali deserves a proper ceremony and burial. You have my sincere gratitude for returning her home.” _

_ Andal bowed his head and looked back to the Sov brother and sister. _

_ “Of course, your majesty.” _

_ The Queen nodded and looked to her brother. His eyes transfixed on Kali’s body. Many years ago Prince Uldren took an oath to protect the people of the Reef, to protect their way of life, and to protect his sister. Although death and loss of life was inevitable, Uldren would blame himself for failure to protect them. _

_ “Brother, you’re free to take your leave. Deliver the message to Raven, she deserves to know what’s going on.” _

_ The Prince silently bowed to his sister and left the room without a word. Over the several months, Raven had grown in a fit fighter. With a far more built body than before, she was almost an equal match to Uldren. The two of them have grown to enjoy each other’s company and they had become friends. Bickering, laughs and challenges were a common thing between them now compared to the arguments before. Uldren found her in the shooting range handling a sniper rifle. He noticed that the sniper rifle was her most comfortable secondary weapon. The bullets zipped through the air as she shot down her targets. When she was done she rested the rifle against a crate and turned to the Prince with a snicker. _

_ “If you’re attempting the stealth challenge on me, consider it a failure.” _

_ Even though there were serious matters at hand the Prince couldn’t help himself but laugh with her. He certainly had become more comfortable with her but the exchange was short lived for he pulled her close and sat her down in a chair. _

_ “Raven… There’s news to share.” _

_ … _

Meanwhile, at the base of the tree she awoke. Thirst and hunger begged for attention. The only thing she could do was get water from the nearby river. The crawl to the water was draining and time consuming so she struggled back onto her feet. She stumbled through bushes and tripped over tree roots. She groaned and the sound her voice was crackled. She continued the rest of the way on her hands and knees. 

The water was in view and she crawled faster desperately. The moment the rushing water’s sounds filled her ears she laughed and huddled at the river’s edge. Her hands hastily scooped up water and she drank to her heart’s content. The cold water settled the raging heat in her stomach and throat. She hummed in satisfaction but gasped at the sound of twigs snapping.

Standing before here was what seemed to be a titan. Armor of black and silver reflecting the moon’s light in the darkness. The helmet had two long horns reaching up to the sky. The titan’s neck and shoulders were lost in decorative black and silver tipped feathers. She cowered backwards in fear of this newcomer but was surprised to see the titan remove his helmet. Awoken. An awoken man of emerald eyes, dark blue mohawk cut hair, and black facial tattoos that resembled a raccoon’s face.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you guardians know the EDZ is forbidden to venture out to?” He barked harshly.

“I… I’m just passing-“ She started but was interrupted.

“This is _my_ territory.” The titan snapped.

“Oh come on Alastor, look at her she’s clearly had a rough day. She’s hurt, hungry and thirsty. Be nice to the lady-“

“Silence yourself, Nightshade.” Alastor growled to his own ghost who didn’t look like other ghosts.

Nightshade glowed of a sickly green with a black shell. Farren whispered a hushed warning.

“We need to get out of here. They look like a corrupted guardian and ghost. We can’t fight back in this state.”

Alastor hushed his ghost and looked to her with dagger-like eyes. Would he kill her? Or simply take her prisoner? Helping her didn’t seem like an option. His demeanor was hostile and unfriendly.

“You’re coming with me, _guardian_.” Alastor growled with emphasis on the last word, as if with disgust.

She gulped nervously, her only escape plan was to use the river. Alastor took a few steps towards her and she panicked. Instinctively, she rolled into the river, completely surprised by the speed and strength of the current. She was swept away so quickly that Alastor and Nightshade could only watch from the river’s edge.

“Idiot.” Alastor rolled his eyes and put his helmet back on and marched off into the darkness.

“You know you need to work on your manners, silly. We could have had company! It’s been a while since we’ve talked to anyone.” Nightshade went on and on as they wandered back to their home.

Gulps of air were tough, due to the water rushing down her throat. The river was unforgiving in her treatment. It threw her against rocks and brought her below the surface many times. When her head broke the surface she choked and gasped for air. Soon, a shred of hope. A log was in arm reach and she desperately clung onto it. Exhaustion was tugging at her and she ripped a section of her torn sleeve off. In case she passed out, she wouldn’t part from the log. Her savior. With her wrist tied to a branch of the log, she took a much needed deep breath. The river had calmed slightly and carried her further down, deeper into the woods.

Farren appeared and watched his guardian in sorrow, she was battered and bruised from the rough river’s treatment. Her weak eyes looked up to him with such grief.

“I had… n-no other choice.” She managed to say.

“No, it’s alright! We had no idea what he’d do or what he was capable of.” Farren said defense.

“Keep.. eye on me. I feel the current becoming gentle. It’ll carry me far as possible…”

Her mind lulled, darkness took over and her ghost’s voice faded away. She did not feel her feet dragging against pebbles and sand underwater. She did not notice the river carrying her body into a calm and shallow pool. She did not see herself laying beside the log at the pond’s edge. Nor was she aware of Farren cutting her wrist free of the log. 

Her dreams of memories long past took her in a soothing embrace. Smiles of friends and family, the laughter and singing at events, and the hushed whispers of a lover’s voice.

_ “Why do you trouble yourself, my love? Rest. You are safe.” _


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you dear Nightstalker-Kali. The flashbacks wouldn't be possible without you. Please enjoy this chapter everyone!

_…_

_Andal, Uldren, and Raven were in the back of the room. Kali’s ship was easy to see and in view, being in the back was best option for them. Andal couldn’t bear to lose himself in front of everyone else. When everything was finished, the Queen spoke out to everyone._

_“Life and creation is beautiful and we do all we can to protect that. When a life is taken– a life taken from us– we must honor how one lived rather than how one died. Kali Alvar, was a strong one not only in body but also in spirit.”_

_Uldren felt Raven’s small fingers latch on to his and his response was to allow her hand deep into his. When her eyes met his, Uldren’s hand closed around hers tightly. They looked back as the Queen continued her speech._

_“She died… to protect. Sacrifice, is a hero’s greatest deed. We send her out to space. May the the winds carry you to the stars, Kali Alvar. You will be missed, you will not be forgotten.”_

_With her final words, Kali’s ship roared to life and it took flight straight out into space. Everyone watched in silence as the ship slowly began to vanish into the void._

_Andal swallowed tightly and watch her fly away for the last time. They stood there until everyone else had departed. They stood there until they could no longer see her ship. Andal smiled softly as he remember the first time he met her._

_He’d gone to see Zavala about letting him out of the Tower, even for just a small patrol on Earth. When he walked in, she was talking to the Titan Vanguard. He stopped a moment, not understanding why a Royal Guard was there. Eventually Zavala invited him to join the conversation, and then told Andal to show Kali around the Tower and take her out on patrol. From then on out, Kali Cayde-6 and him were a Fireteam. And he loved every minute with her._

_His mind quickly traveled from their first meeting to their last moment together._

_They’d traveled to the Moon to find Taniks. They’d boarded his Ketch and snuck to the command deck. But that was just what Taniks wanted. They were outgunned, outmatched, and outnumbered. When they got the chance to escape they took it. But Taniks was to fast. He ran for Andal and tried to stab him, but Kali was faster and pushed her lover away from the incoming blade and was stabbed herself. She gasped when it happened and look down at the blade protruding from her stomach in surprise, then the blade was swung and her body was thrown into the air and she hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Andal rushed to her side, barely dodging bullets and grabbed her body. Then he and Cayde ran out as fast as they could. When they were out of the Ketch and safe, Andal held Kali’s body close, begging her to stay. He couldn’t stand the calm in her eyes, or the blood on her lips. He wanted her smile and the joy to return. He screamed her name when he saw the light vanish from her golden eyes._

_Andal breathed in deeply, and wiped his eyes trying to pull him out of his memories. His hand went up to his chest where he knew under his armor rested a necklace with a small silver ring on it. She’d made him promise never to remove it, and to never forget her with her last breath. Like he’d ever do either._

_“I need to go back to the Tower,” he spoke softly. “I’m going to find Taniks again. And this time I’m going to kill him.”_

_Before the Prince and Raven could reply to him the Hunter Vanguard stormed out of the room, his hand still pressed to his chest. Raven watched him sadly, knowing revenge was flooding his thoughts. She tried to follow Andal but Uldren stopped her by grabbing her waist and pulled her against him. Her back to his chest and she squirmed, saddened and agitated that he stopped her._

_“Uldren– stop! Let me go, damnit. Just let me help him!”_

_Uldren held her firmly to make her stop. When she finally calmed he turned her head to him. His face was stern but his eyes were gentle. Uldren understood her and her need to help Andal. He always admired her sweet and caring nature for others, but it was not her place nor time to do so._

_“Let the man go, he needs his space…”_

_Raven looked at him in betrayal, this was the first time in almost a year Uldren denied her. After much butting heads, he allowed Raven to take on challenges in alternate ways, her ways. He allowed her to share her ideas and strategies. The Prince found it hard to admit, but listening to new ideas was nice for a change. But not now. Certainly not now. Raven nodded submissively and he reluctantly released her._

_She stood with her arms crossed, she looked on in the direction that Andal departed. Uldren realized that he had been staring at her. Raven’s hair in particular and how it framed her face. He turned his head away and looked out the massive window to keep his eyes off her. He was falling for her when he shouldn’t. But why? What about her was special? – His mind took over and precisely began to run through images of her._

_Her stubbornness, her creativity, her kindness, her spirit, her fire, the glow of her eyes, her laugh, her beauty… No! It’s not right. There’s no time. There’s no point. Even if she did have any feelings for him, Raven deserved better…_

_The Prince sighed and saw Raven appear at his side. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and spoke to him softly._

_“I’m… just going to return to my room. Sleep might help ease my mind.”_

_Uldren nodded in agreement but there was too much on his mind to just sleep it off. Raven’s eyes met his for approval._

_“That would be best…”_

_That’s all he could say. She offered a small smile before she left. He watched her steps for six paces but he suddenly called out with his hand extended._

_“Raven–”_

_She turned to him and the words he wanted to say disappeared. He stuttered as his mind searched for something to say. Raven took the steps back to him, curiosity in on her face._

_“Yes?”_

_Feeling like a damn fool, he gulped and spoke sincerely._

_“Just… take care of yourself.”_

_Uldren could have sworn he saw her say ‘oh’ but she nodded and replied._

_“I’ll be fine, Uldren. Really, I will.”_

_With that she left the room. Uldren cursed himself and looked out into space. His mind screamed why. Why? Why does everything need to be difficult. In the time of war the Prince was feeling attraction when he knew he shouldn’t. He was crossing a mental line from friendship into possible companionship. He growled and gripped the railing, every outcome played out in his mind until he found his bearing. Soon, his voice clearly echoed in his mind, a vow._

_I do not deny my feelings, but this timing could not be any worse. We are still in the heat of this war. I need to be more precise than before, distractions can’t pull me away from my goals. For now let me mourn, let me think, let me fight but when this is over… Raven, my dear… I will bow to you in my highest regard and affection. For now I am your shadow, I am your watchful eye, I am your guardian._

_…_

Rasik was circling the tree, sniffing the air. His vandals were scouting around the perimeter, looking for any signs of struggle. Uldren was lower to the ground instead.

“There is a foreign scent here. Ash, iron, and… death. It is faint, but still remains.” Rasik called out to Uldren from behind the tree.

Uldren was further away and knelt on the ground. His eyes studied the disturbed ground. Shifted dirt, crushed grass, and bushes moved to the side.

“Yes… yes, and I know where she went.” His fingertips traced the shape of her footprint. 

As they followed her trail and scent the Prince noticed how scattered and messy her tracks were. Uldren beckoned his Fallen to follow him towards the river. The ground was saturated. Water had splashed upon the dirt. Uldren spotted another set of footprints, these emerged from woods from another direction and turned back. The crow perched upon Uldren’s shoulder and bowed its head in defeat.

“Apologies my master. Mother was here! She must have-“

“Shhh, little one. You did well. Nothing to apologize for.” The Master said and his gloved fingers traced the ground knowing she was still out there.

“I have a new task for you. Follow this river, she must be at the end. Search around the river as well, she could near it. Once you find her, stay with her and activate your tracker. Now, fly!”

The crow cawed in acknowledgement and hopped off Uldren’s shoulder and soared into the air, following the river. Meanwhile Farren kept watch over his guardian. He wished he had the ability to move his guardian, the water was definitely too cold especially this late in the night. All he could do was wait until she awoke.

Sense of time seemed gone in the forest, Farren watched the night sky. Usually one would be able to spot a guardian ship every few minutes. Now, nothing. All was quiet until Farren heard the faint sound of erratic flapping of wings. Metal wings. It was that crow again. It screeched and zipped toward the ghost and limp form.

“Aha! you did go down the river! You, yes you. Ghost! I am to stay here until my Master arrives.”

“The Prince is coming? Well, any help will do.” Farren floated about with the crow in joy.

When Uldren and his Fallen arrived however, Farren was immediately on the defense. He zipped toward them before they could get any closer to the pond, and his guardian.

“W-what are you doing with the Fallen? They will kill us! Pick me apart!” He darted around Uldren’s head angrily.

Uldren snatched Farren and growled. “Look, it’s been a crazy twenty four hours. For me and most certainly for you. This house is under my control, ghost. We are here to help whether you like it or not. Now excuse me, I need to see her.”

Farren almost sighed in acceptance. The sight of the Fallen terrified him but if his guardian trusted Uldren all those years ago, in a life so different from now, he could trust the Reef Prince as well. Uldren freed Farren from his grasp and his eyes settled on the still body and noticed the torn soaked robes. There were peaks of purple in contrast to her nature blue skin. Uldren’s expression manifested into a look of extreme worry. Slowly, he began walking toward her.

  
“She’s hurt quite badly. When we approach her, do not overcrowd her. Walk slowly. We don’t know the extent of her injuries or the capability of her powers.” He warned.

“Powers? What is she?” One of the Vandal asked.

“Guardian?” The other asked.  
  
Rasik growled back to silence them as Uldren approached her body. His crow sat upon the log and cooed in sadness. She was cold, wet, and unconscious.

“Mother is resting yes? Not dead.” The crow squawked around and awaited Uldren.  
  
The Prince felt his heart race at the sight of her face and knelt slowly. His hands reached down for her arms and gently pulled her up into his lap. Her hair was a mess of blood, mud, things from the water. Her tired face was riddled with small cuts and her lips were cracked. The Prince delicately caressed her cheek. His fingers brushed away the dirt and grim off her face. There she is. His lovely bird.

“Oh my dear, what did you get yourself into?” He asked gently.

His arms slid around her, one behind her back as the other slid under her legs. When the Prince stood he had his lover secured against his chest. Her head naturally laid against his collarbone and he sighed in relief, the solid weight of her his arms made it all the more real. After so much time apart, he had her in his arms once again.

The world was silent to Uldren as he walked towards the skiff, carrying his guardian bridal style. The ghost, the crow, the fallen, neither of it mattered. All that mattered was her. The Prince took his spot in his chair and requested a blanket from the supply chest. Soon, the sleeping awoken woman was rolled up warmly. Rasik and the Vandals peered over and saw the unknown woman in their Kell’s arms. When Rasik asked who she was, Uldren embraced her closer to his chest protectively. 

  
“Raven.”


	5. Affectionate Birds of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uldren and Raven deserve much needed cuddles and catch up time and there's another flashback of their very first kiss. <3 Thank you for reading guys!

_…_

_The feast had gone on for about three hours. Food and drinks were passed around. Laughter, conversations, and toasts filled the air. The Reef Wars had finally come to a close. Women and men played instruments of intricate designs, music that the Queen very much liked. Raven and her sisters sat among the other guards and crow agents. It was indeed great to be reunited with her sisters, their missions complete. Eleana was playing with Selena's hair as Raven was occasionally looking over at Uldren who seemed quite distracted. Everyone else including the Queen was lost in smiles, laughs, and drinks as he sat quietly. Uldren idly fiddled with the food on his plate and glanced at Raven a few times._

_The two of them both felt lost. Disconnected from the celebration. Soon, the Prince excused himself and walked toward the exit. Raven was saddened for a moment, believing Uldren was dismissing himself for the evening. Until his eyes locked with hers yet again, beckoning her to follow. Curiosity and concern took over her and she rose from her chair. She brushed down her dress and leaned down to Selena’s ear._

_"I'll be back, sis. I just need some fresh air." Raven said as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes, seeing Uldren making his way deeper into the hallway._

_"Ok, Raven. But please be quick, Eleana just might eat everything."_

_She nods and snickers as Eleana steals a roll off Selena's plate. Raven made her way through gathered groups of people and eventually down the long hallways. Raven trailed Uldren, watching the flapping tail end of his royal cloak. She began to walk faster, confused with his intentions. Soon she found him at a wall size window, leant against the railing and stared into the purple void beyond. Golden eyes turned to her as she approached him._

_"Uldren, what's wrong? Why did you leave the celebration?"_

_Silence. He continued to look out the window with a blank expression. But Raven saw that something was up with him, his gears were turning. The damn man wouldn’t stop worrying about anything, she thought to herself._

_"Look, I know you carry all these secrets and intel but the war is over. It's time to relax, catch our breath. Celebrate! Even if it's just for tonight."_

_When Raven received no response, she bravely planted her hand on top of his. This surely made him look at her straight in the eye. His gaze was not piercing and harsh, but rather calm and curious._

_"Please, for just this once... Will you let go of your worries?” She whispered and shook his hand for emphasis._

_Raven noticed his eyes darted to her hand which was still atop his. She panicked, fearing she would offend him or anger him. Raven quickly retracted her hand and stood beside him. Her eyes wandered to the purple void before them and her red hair fell down over her face, hiding her blush from him. Then, he finally broke the silence._

_"I am not thinking about the war, nor am I worrying about anything."_

_"Then what? If you aren't worrying, why do you look... Unhappy?"_

_"Who said I was unhappy?"_

_"Then what's going on, Uldren? Damnit, why make me follow you down here? What are you thinking about?"_

_Uldren smirked as he stood up to his full height. The Prince looked down at her and saw the frustration in her eyes. She wanted clear direct answers and she wasn't getting them. There was something, beautiful about the sight before him. Raven’s frustrated expression and stance, in this beautiful gown of purples, blues, and gold. He found amusement in seeing her like this. Now, he wanted to see something else. He turned to face her and reached for the hair hiding her from Uldren. Raven felt her heart stop as his fingers gently tucked her hair behind her ear._

_"You, Raven."_

_He drew her gently against him and placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her head to look up. Raven held her breath in shock for she noticed the longing in his eyes. Suddenly, Uldren pressed his lips into hers with a delicate and soft touch. His head tilted to the side further to gain more access to her lips, deeming their kiss. They parted with their noses barely touching and eyes half-lidded._

_"I... Uh..." Raven's words were lost due to distracting loud thudding of her own heart. She shook her head and giggled, crashing her lips back into his which took him by surprise. Uldren groaned in satisfaction as her arms quickly wrapped around his neck and he jumped at the opportunity to grab her waist. His fingers stroked the silky gown and his touch made her yelp in playfulness. It felt wonderful, natural, something they should have done so long ago. Each passing moment eased them into bliss as well as confidence._

_Raven gasped against his mouth as she suddenly felt the cold metal wall chill her exposed back. He pinned her against the wall and resumed his loving attack of kisses. They were deeper, more forceful, and utterly hungry. Raven was more than willing to return the favor but she became dizzy. Lacking oxygen, Raven pulled away first and panted. Uldren caught his breath as well and licked his lips._

_“S-something tells me you’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Raven blushed and hid behind her hair once more._

_Upon her words the prince also blushed, surprised by his own actions. Of course he wanted this, although she was stubborn and naive sometimes, he always admired her spirit._

_“Quite awhile actually. I would have mentioned this or made a move sooner but…" He chuckled nervously and instinctively stroked his long black bangs back._

_“Uldren, it’s alright. We had a war to deal with.” Her hands framed his face with such gentleness it made the prince shiver from the warm sensation._

_Soon the two embraced so close that they could feel each others’ thudding hearts. Raven closed her eyes and savored the moment of their intimacy. Uldren always put her at ease on the battlefield, in war briefings, and now in her arms. His attitude was a stark change to his usual stoic or harsh tone in front of others. When Raven pressed her head against his shoulder the prince couldn’t hide his sigh on contentment. As his fingers played with her hair idly he whispered softly to Raven._

_“I’ll always be here for you. I can provide you with all of my resources. I can protect you. Anything you want, I can give it to you.” He started, wanting to assure her that he was capable of caring for her._

_Raven listened on quietly for this was unexpected. It sounded like he was offering more than just a simple moment of affection. He wanted… companionship. Normally female Reef-born are the ones to engage a partnership or relationship due to the matriarch society. For the males, there’s more to prove, they must be worthy and strong._

_“You know what I want, Raven Curator. But it is up to you if you want me."_

_Uldren pulled away but remained close to Raven as he awaited her answer. Raven never thought this would happen to her, an offer of companionship. Not only that, an offer from the prince himself. She’d be lying if she did not feel thrilled. The explosive feeling in her heart was not ignored, but her mind required time to catch up. Some small part of Raven still held back, she would need to process this event that she had only dreamt about. Her feelings were indeed true, she cared deeply for the prince. However, Raven was still fearful and guarded, not ready to take the leap of faith just yet._

_“I… I need time, to process this. Is that alright?” She finally found the strength to say._

_For a moment Raven caught a glimpse of the disappointment in his eyes. Uldren cleared his throat and respectfully backed away from her, guilt and fear caused his throat to tighten. Did he frighten her? Did he move to quickly? Did he just lose his greatest friend? No, she returned the kiss. Surely she felt the same way? Right? Uldren’s emotions were once again concealed behind his mask, his eyes gazed over her shoulder for he could not look at her directly._

_“Please, take all the time you need. I am… sorry for frightening you. I shouldn’t have-“_

_  
“No Uldren, you did nothing wrong. I quite uh… enjoyed it.” Raven looked down to hide her blush, a gesture the prince grew to adore._

_“I feel ecstatic, truly Uldren. I just need time to think, calm my thoughts.” She brought up once more._

_Uldren’s fears immediately vanished and he was filled with a sense of clarity. This was not rejection, no. He would give her all the time and space she needed. Anything for her._

_…_

Her mind was lost, submerged under the waves of sleep. Deep within the sea of unconsciousness she floated about upside down, swirled, twisted in the endless abyss. Raven looked up, admiring the shimmering water’s surface. It drew her up, toward light, toward warmth. Her limbs slowly brought her closer, her legs gently kicked and her arms fluttered down. As her face neared the surface she felt the sense of warmth, safety, and a strange familiar presence. Before Raven could act, the dream realm around her blurred and faded as she returned to the world.

Her eyes slowly peeled open, meeting a poorly lit room with lanterns gathered in the corners. Her eyes rolled from side to side, getting a feel for the room. Smoothed rock walls contrasted with clutter and furniture. Underground, Raven was underground. Her body shifted under the heavy blanket. Her armor was removed, replaced with thinner clothing. By who? She lifted her head up slightly and saw someone sitting at makeshift desk. She sat up to get a better look but her efforts made the bed squeak. Like a hawk, the figure turned and golden eyes peered over its shoulder. Black hair hung from the side and Raven whimpered in joy.

  
“Ul… Uldren. Uldren!” She called out and struggled to move the blanket off her.  
  
The prince was at her bedside in moments, tired and relieved eyes scanned Raven as his hands framed her face. She couldn’t believe it, he was here? Why was he here? How did he find her? Why didn’t he return to the Reef? Her internal questions overwhelmed her mind so much that Raven didn’t realize Uldren had captured her lips with his. Knelt beside the bed and hands framing her face, Uldren couldn’t help but act out on utter need, to comfort his aching heart, and restore the wound in his being. The Traveler or some other power, had given them a second chance and he would not squander it.  
  
“You really are back…” He muttered between kisses.  
  
“Wait I have… questions.” Raven huffed and tried to pull away from his lips to no avail as he continued his loving attacks.  
  
“No, later.” Uldren was not keen on ending the endearing moment after being apart for what felt like a lifetime.  
  
“Where’s Farren?” Raven held his face firmly in place.  
  
“You’re ghost is inspecting my stuff. Weapons and ships. He’ll be fine…” He grinned and yanked her hands off his face and resumed his kisses.  
  
“Uldren… I need to know-“  
  
As much as Raven wanted to continue, she needed her answers. Uldren easily parted her lips and slid his tongue against hers almost greedily, eager to taste her again. She held his head and pulled away with a chuckle, but was only met with soft pecks down her cheek and neck. The longer he delayed the more her will crumbled. Raven just wanted to melt away with him, forget the troubles of the world, forget the loss of the light. Uldren pulled back to catch her eyes, gold and teal stared back at one another and a sense of understanding was weaved between them.  
  
“Later.” She whispered and pressed her forehead to his.  
  
“Later.” He echoed and sat closer to her but she pressed a pointed finger to his chest.  
  
Uldren’s eyes followed her finger and her smirk was a clear answer. No armor. No more barriers between them. Raven sat up on the bed the best she could and noticed her attire of a grey tank top and sweat pants. Her prince removed his cloak, armor, gauntlets, boots, everything. Left in his own shirt and pants. The feeling of his bare hands on her skin was a relief. Uldren joined her in the bed and he sat behind her. Quickly he embraced her in his strong arms. Raven sighed in joy, hugging his arms as they entangled around her waist. She didn’t mind in the slightest as his hold on her tightened like a protective cage. Soft kisses were peppered on the back of her neck and Uldren took all of her in. Her warmth, her touch, her smell. For once in these few years, life felt relatively normal.  
  
Raven turned her head over her shoulder and watched him endearingly. Even in her past life at the Reef, seeing Uldren in these moments were rare. Having the prince so vulnerable and open was Raven’s most precious treasure. Before he was difficult to open up about anything, he required so much trust that she was willing to give. In return, she earned the trust and affection of the prince. Now, so weaved into his life as he was to hers, the separation was agony. Her death and guardianship drove him into depression, which was hidden away from the eyes of his sister and others. Yet there they were, together again. His hold on her got even tighter, not willing to part from her, not even a few inches.  
  
Words were not exchanged nor needed. They had their own way of speaking, expressing what they truly felt. Even in her weakened state she desired the connection they shared before. Uldren was surprised by the sudden warm brushing of her mind against his and it made his body shiver. It was gentle, almost like a feather touch. He recalled the first time they shared their telepathic powers. It was a few days after they became an item. Raven didn’t believe she had such a power, she claimed it was a gift only with the royalty and Techeuns Witches of the Queen. The prince chuckled and took her hand and Raven lost her breath at the sound of his voice in her mind. He told her that all Awoken had the gift, but most didn’t practice the ability.

After countless hours, Raven’s mind eventually did reach Uldren’s just not as strongly. As their bond strengthened and grew, so did her telepathic powers. Feelings and thoughts were always exchanged between the two as well the comforting presence they used to comfort each other. Now after so much time of being separated from her, Uldren would not hold back. His mind pushed back harder than intended and swirled around hers in comfort. Raven giggled and pushed back with equal need. The two flowed around each other like wind. Together their minds mingled, spoke sweet nothings, danced, and sung. 

_Some time later…_  
  
“Why didn’t you reach out?” Raven asked, speaking the first word that broken their passionate silence.  
  
“What?” The prince asked quietly.  
  
“This whole time, since you’ve been missing… Why didn’t you reach out to me? I even… tried to hone in on you. Reach for your pull.” Her fingers traced his forehead and she continued. “Why didn’t you respond?”  
  
Uldren sighed in defeat, knowing it was time for all the questioning.  
  
“I blocked you out.” He simply said.  
  
“What? Why?! Why did you do that?! After I restored my memories I went looking for you. I searched for you on Mars, went beyond the Vanguard patrol networks and communications. I found traces of your ship, fragments. I began to think that you were dead, your body lost to the sands of Mars… I dug at the site for four days and four nights. What stopped me was my fire team's call for help because SIVA was endangering the Cosmodrome. But you’re here on Earth alive and well… so answer me!”  
  
Uldren sat there taking in all of her frustration and sorrow. Yes, it was unfair for her. He had watched her from afar with the assistance of his crows. He indeed had the information long ago, Raven regained her memories and was much more powerful. But he was in the midst of his plans.  
  
“I was… busy.”  
  
“That’s not enough Uldren, not enough! I have every right to know what you’ve been up to!”  
  
“I… went under the radar. I didn’t return home because I’m on a mission.”

Raven went silent and listened with her full attention, eager to know what Uldren had been up too. 

  
“Variks and I want to unite the Fallen houses, but I needed everyone to think I was lost so I can conduct my business without interferences. With the remaining houses weak they’d be easy for the taking and bring them under one banner.”  
  
“House of Judgement…” Raven whispered.  
  
“Yes, but one house is under my direct control right now as we speak.” He smirked.  
  
“Wait… you’re Kell?!” She gasped and gripped his arms.  
  
“Kell of the House of Kings. Now, weaving the Fallen into the House of Judgement and then into the alliance would be greatly beneficial. All that Variks and the Fallen want is access to the Traveler.” Uldren bowed his head, awaiting her response.

“Why didn’t you return to the Reef? At least let your people know you’re okay? What of Mara? The Reef is in shambles, hearts are broken, and Petra can’t cope.”  
  
“There’s a reason Raven. I may be the prince, but I have no power without Mara. As queen, she granted me freedom and power. Without her, I would be imprisoned by the Paladins. I’d be a figurehead of the Reef but not permitted to do what I want. They’d hunt me down if I tried to escape, love. There must always be a queen, you know that. My blood doesn’t legitimize my power. Out here in the wild, I’m free.” Uldren framed her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
“I can only return home if I can find my sister and bring her back. Or…” Uldren’s eyes softened and he chuckled.  
  
“Or what?” Raven watched him.  
  
“You could inherit the Sov name.” He rubbed his nose with hers.  
  
Raven chuckled and patted his cheek playfully.  
  
“Me? Queen? No uh that can’t possibly… I-I can’t. Mara’s the only true Queen. I don’t know how I…” Raven didn’t know how to continue.  
  
“I know you look up to my sister but listen to me, I see the leader in you. Your acceptance of differences and change. You hail from the Reef but found a home with your fellow guardians. You accept Variks and his vision for his people. I’d be honored to be at your side for the rest of my days, Raven. You, as my queen. Plus, after what we’ve been through…” His fingers idly played with her hair. “I’m not keen on leaving your side at all.”  
  
“I’ll think on it, love. You’ve been… certainly busy. But with the Fallen, as much as I agree with your plans, not a lot of guardians and civilians would like the idea of Fallen in the city. But now it wouldn’t matter. The City and Traveler are lost to us. Any surviving guardians and civilians have been killed by the Red Legion.” Raven looked away in sorrow.

His lips pressed soft kisses to her cheek, offering comfort.  
  
“I’m here, Raven. I’m here.”  
  
Her eyes simply watched him with sadness and he had to rub her back to bring her attention back.  
  
“Is it true? Are you truly lightless?” Uldren asked softly.  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
“I have lost my connection to my powers and… I’m mortal.”  
  
“Raven, what happened? Tell me…”  
  
“Ghaul… did something to the Traveler. Caged like a bird and suddenly, I saw my light ripped from me. Farren, my ghost feel to the ground. That bastard Ghaul, he smacked me around his ship until Farren fell from my grasp. Then…” She gulped. “He kicked me off his ship and I fell. I fell and fell until everything went black.”  
  
In that moment, the prince took his warlock into his arms. Raven hated crying but there was no stopping the tears that came. Uldren hushed to her softly, rocking them from side to side and kissed away her tears. Although he played it calmly, he was afraid for her. She had lost a major part of herself and she grieved for it. He did what he could to calm her and offered her food and drink. She silently nodded and watched him rise from the bed and caught his wrist. His eyes softened more and took her hand in his.  
  
“There’s nothing to be afraid of. Why do you trouble yourself, my love? Rest. You are safe.” He kissed her forehead and gently released her hand, before leaving the room he looked over to her one last time.

“I… I love you.” She spoke aloud and received the widest grin from him.  
  
“I love you too. Rest.”


End file.
